1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handling equipment for semiconductor and integrated circuit (IC) devices or semiconductor devices, such as different types of semiconductor die used as microprocessors, memory devices, etc., and the components thereof. More particularly the present invention relates to movement control and singulation of semiconductor devices during a manufacturing or testing process.
2. State of the Art
In the manufacture and testing of semiconductor devices, such as bare semiconductor die or packaged semiconductor die, the semiconductor devices, being either packaged or bare semiconductor die, are transferred through various locations and experience extensive handling. In performing specific tests or particular manufacturing operations, it is often required to separate a single semiconductor device from a plurality of similar semiconductor devices. This act of separation can and may be typically referred to as “singulation.” The singulation of a semiconductor device may be accomplished by various means. However, singulation is generally accomplished by implementing an actuating member to stop, advance, or otherwise manipulate a semiconductor device in some manner with respect to one or more adjacent semiconductor devices. The actuating member is often one or more stop members in the form of pins, rods, cams or lever arms motivated by a pneumatic cylinder. In some alternative designs a solenoid or hydraulic cylinder may be employed.
Singulation for semiconductor die marking is one example of isolating a semiconductor device during the manufacturing process. In processing semiconductor devices for semiconductor die marking a plurality of semiconductor devices may be fed to a die marking station by placing them on an inclined track or pathway and feeding them toward the semiconductor die marking station in a serial fashion. Once a semiconductor device enters into a predetermined position on the track, an actuation member, such as a pneumatic cylinder, may then contact the semiconductor device to hold it in a fixed position on the track, or alternatively, the cylinder may move the semiconductor device to a new position and then hold it in place. Once the marking operation has taken place, the cylinder retracts and releases the semiconductor device for further processing, testing or packaging as may be required.
While processing semiconductor devices in such a manner is typically reliable, there are certain inefficiencies associated with such a method. For example, when using mechanical type cylinders, whether they be pneumatic, hydraulic or a solenoid, damage to the individual semiconductor devices is not only a possibility, it is at times a reality. The force of such actuators often mars or leaves marks on the surface of a device and may even cause functional or operational damage in certain instances. Also, in attempting to achieve greater efficiency, the cycle time of such mechanical devices may be increased, which results in greater likelihood of damage due to the rapid deployment and impact with the semiconductor IC device or component. Additionally, such actuators require careful positioning such that contact and, thus, likely damage, is not made with conductive elements of the semiconductor device. Direct and abrupt contact with the conductive elements would likely result in damage thereto possibly rendering the device inoperable. For this reason, actuators are typically positioned to avoid contact with the conductive balls or bumps on a ball grid array (BGA) type device.
Furthermore, pneumatic type cylinders and similar actuators require a certain amount of time to cycle through engagement and retraction, being limited by the high mass of the moving components. Thus, it becomes difficult to improve cyclical times in existing systems even if potential damage from impact of the actuators could be reduced.
In light of the shortcomings of the art, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method for handling and singulating semiconductor devices, or semiconductor device components, which may assist in improving cyclical time of such singulation. It would also be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method that reduces or eliminates damage to the processed devices or components during singulation. Such an apparatus or method may advantageously be utilized in conjunction with various phases or aspects of semiconductor device production including both manufacturing and testing. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide such an apparatus or method with the ability to contact conductive elements of the semiconductor devices without the risk of damage thereto.